Ho Yinsen
|gender = Male |DOD = April 26, 2010 |movie = Iron Man Iron Man 3 (flashbacks) |game = Iron Man Iron Man 2 (mentioned) |comic = Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! |actor = Shaun Toub |status = Deceased}} Ho Yinsen was a renowned scientist and surgeon, hailing from the village of Gulmira. Yinsen was held captive, alongside Tony Stark, by the Ten Rings in Afghanistan, where he was charged with attending to Stark's medical needs when Stark was brought in injured from an explosive. Having lost his family to local terrorist activity, Yinsen helped Stark escape the cave, but willingly sacrificed himself in the process. Biography Early Life Meeting Tony Stark Yinsen was an Afghan man from the small village of Gulmira. Eventually, he became a scientist after graduating from and started to work in Europe.Iron Man ]] Ho Yinsen met Tony Stark on New Year's Eve in 1999 at Bern 2000 in Bern, Switzerland, after Stark delivered a lecture, while very drunk, on integrated circuits. Yinsen tried to introduce Stark and Maya Hansen to Dr. Wu, but Stark drunkenly brushed him off to focus his attention of Hansen.Iron Man 3 However, Stark would not even remember this encounter when he met Yinsen again years later. In Captivity Saving Tony Stark ]] Ten years later, Yinsen was captured by the Ten Rings, a terrorist group in Afghanistan. When the Ten Rings brought in Tony Stark, injured from an explosive used in their ambush, they charged Yinsen with keeping Stark alive. A skilled and resourceful field surgeon, Yinsen removed much of the shrapnel from Stark's body, and helped keep him alive long enough to build an electromagnet piece in his chest to keep the remaining shrapnel from entering his heart. Building the Jericho with Tony Stark|left]] Under captivity, Tony Stark and Yinsen were ordered by the Ten Rings to build a Jericho Missile similar to the one Stark demonstrated to the United States Armed Forces, or they would be killed. However, Stark refused and was tortured. Yinsen managed to motivate him and both men acknowledged that they would be murdered either way and instead focused on an escape plan. Stark revealed to Yinsen that he would use the parts that the Ten Rings gave them and build a weaponised suit of armor which he would use to kill the terrorists and return Yinsen to his family. Escape and Death ]] Yinsen helped Tony Stark keep the Iron Man Mark I suit he was making a secret from their captor, Raza, and assisted in its creation. When Tony asked about Yinsen's family, Yinsen merely noted, "I will see them when I leave this place." Yinsen also pointed out the damage wreaked upon the region by the terrorists, using Stark's own weapons, and asked if this is what he wished "the legacy of the great Tony Stark" to be. During the escape the terrorists were alerted to their plan, seeing there was not enough time to power up the suit, Yinsen took a gun and chased the terrorists away. He was shot and mortally wounded when he ran round a corner to be caught by dozens of terrorists. When Stark found Yinsen, mortally wounded, he reassured Stark, revealing that this had always been the plan as his family was dead and that he wished to be reunited with them. With his dying breath, Yinsen asked Stark not to waste his life. Personality To be added Abilties *'Master Engineer': Yinsen managed to help Tony Stark create the first Iron Man armor. *'Expert Physician': Yinsen was considered a renown surgeon and was able to keep Tony Stark alive when he had shrapnel digging into his heart. *'Multilingual': Doctor Yinsen was capable of speaking in his native Arabic, as well as English and Hungarian. He also proclaimed to know a number of other languages. Relationships Allies *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Fellow Captive and Friend *Maya Hansen † *Wu - Associate Enemies *Ten Rings **Raza † **Abu Bakaar **Omar † Trivia *In the comics, Ho Yinsen was a Chinese physicist and engineer greatly admired by a young Tony Stark. *Yinsen's relationship with Stark mirrors Captain America's with Abraham Erskine, although Yinsen is more of a moral example to the then somewhat decadent Stark, whereas Erskine instead supports and affirms Rogers' pre-existing values. References External Links * * Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:Physicians